escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Modelo de Kübler-Ross
El modelo Kübler-Ross, comúnmente conocido como las cinco etapas del duelo, fue presentado por primera vez por la psiquiatra suizo-estadounidense Elisabeth Kübler-Ross (1926-2004) en su libro On death and dying, en 1969. Este libro describe, en cinco etapas distintas, un proceso por el cual la gente lidia con la tragedia, especialmente cuando es diagnosticada con una enfermedad terminal o una pérdida catastrófica. Además, este libro expuso la necesidad de un mejor tratamiento a los individuos que están lidiando con una enfermedad fatal. Etapas # Negación «Me siento bien», «esto no me puede estar pasando, no a mí». La negación es solamente una defensa temporal para el individuo. Este sentimiento es generalmente reemplazado con una sensibilidad aumentada de las situaciones e individuos que son dejados atrás después de la muerte. # Ira «¿Por qué a mí? ¡No es justo!», «¿cómo me puede estar pasando esto a mí?». Una vez en la segunda etapa, el individuo reconoce que la negación no puede continuar. Debido a la ira, esta persona es difícil de ser cuidada debido a sus sentimientos de ira y envidia. Cualquier individuo que simboliza vida o energía es sujeto a ser proyectado resentimiento y envidia. # Negociación «Dios, déjame vivir al menos para ver a mis hijos graduarse», «haré cualquier cosa por un par de años más», La tercera etapa involucra la esperanza de que el individuo puede de alguna manera posponer o retrasar la muerte. Usualmente, la negociación por una vida extendida es realizada con un poder superior a cambio de una forma de vida reformada. Psicológicamente, la persona está diciendo: «Entiendo que voy a morir, pero si solamente pudiera tener más tiempo...». # Depresión «Estoy tan triste, ¿por qué hacer algo?»; «voy a morir, ¿qué sentido tiene?»; «extraño a mis seres queridos, ¿por qué seguir?» Durante la cuarta etapa, la persona que está muriendo empieza a entender la seguridad de la muerte. Debido a esto, el individuo puede volverse silencioso, rechazar visitas y pasar mucho tiempo llorando y lamentándose. Este proceso permite a la persona moribunda desconectarse de todo sentimiento de amor y cariño. No es recomendable intentar alegrar a una persona que está en esta etapa. Es un momento importante que debe ser procesado. # Aceptación «Esto tiene que pasar, no hay solución, no puedo luchar contra la realidad, debería prepararme para esto». La etapa final llega con la paz y la comprensión de que la muerte está acercándose. Generalmente, la persona en esta etapa quiere ser dejada sola. Además, los sentimientos y el dolor físico pueden desaparecer. Esta etapa también ha sido descrita como el fin de la lucha contra la muerte. Kübler-Ross originalmente aplicó estas etapas a las personas que sufren enfermedades terminales, y luego a cualquier pérdida catastrófica (empleo, ingresos, libertad). Esto puede incluir eventos significativos en la vida tales como la muerte de un ser querido, divorcio, drogodependencia, un diagnóstico de infertilidad, etc. Kübler-Ross afirmó que estas etapas no necesariamente suceden en el orden descrito arriba, ni todas estas son experimentadas por todos los pacientes, aunque afirmó que una persona al menos sufrirá dos de estas etapas. A menudo, las personas atravesarán varias de estas etapas en un efecto «montaña rusa», pasando entre dos o más etapas, y volviendo a hacerlo una o varias veces antes de finalizar. Las personas que estén atravesando estas etapas no deben forzar el proceso. El proceso de duelo es altamente personal y no debe ser acelerado, ni alargado, por motivos de opinión de un individuo. Uno debe ser meramente consciente de que las etapas van a ser dejadas atrás y que el estado final de aceptación va a llegar. Sin embargo, hay individuos que luchan con la muerte hasta el final. Algunos psicólogos creen que cuanto más luche una persona ante la muerte, más tiempo permanecerá en la etapa de negación. Si este es el caso, es posible que la persona enferma tenga más dificultades para tener una muerte digna. Otros psicólogos afirman que no confrontar la muerte hasta el final es una adaptación para algunas personas. Aquellos que experimentan problemas lidiando con las distintas etapas, deben considerar grupos de ayuda o tratamiento profesional de duelo. Relevancia cultural El enfoque de la muerte de un individuo moribundo ha sido relacionado con la cantidad de significado y propósito que una persona ha encontrado en su vida. Un estudio de 160 personas diagnosticadas con menos de tres meses de vida mostró que aquellos que sentían que habían entendido su propósito en la vida, o habían encontrado un sentido a esta, atravesaban menos tristeza y desesperación en sus últimas semanas de vida que aquellos que no. En este y estudios similares, la espiritualidad había ayudado a individuos agonizantes a lidiar con la etapa de depresión más agresivamente que aquellos que no eran espirituales. Investigación De acuerdo con George Bonanno,http://www.tc.columbia.edu/faculty/index.htm?facid=gab38 George A. Bonanno's Columbia University Faculty Page profesor de psicología clínica de la Universidad de Columbia, en su libro The other side of sadness: what the new science of bereavement tells us about life after a loss, basado en dos décadas de rigurosos estudios científicos que seguían a gente que había sufrido pérdidas en los Estados Unidos y en otras culturas, no hay evidencia para apoyar la teoría de Kübler-Ross Un estudio realizado entre 2000 y 2003 de personas en duelo, llevado a cabo por la Universidad de Yale, obtuvo algunos descubrimientos consistentes con la teoría de las cinco etapas, mientras que otros eran inconsistentes con esta. Varias cartas fueron exhibidas en la misma publicación criticando esta investigación y discutiendo la teoría de Kübler-Ross.Paul K. Maciejewski, Baohui Zhang, Susan D. Block, Holly G. Prigerson: «An empirical examination of the stage theory of grief», artículo en revista JAMA, 297 (7): págs. 716-723, 21 de febrero de 2007. Consultado el 14 de abril de 2009. La revista Skeptic Magazine publicó los descubrimientos del Instituto de Recuperación de Duelo, que desafiaban la teoría de las etapas al relacionarse esta con personas que están lidiando con la muerte de personas importantes en su vida.Friedman and James: «The myth of the stages of dying, death and grief», artículo (en PDF) en la revista Skeptic Magazine (2008). Consultado en 2008. Curiosidades * En el videojuego The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, existen las cinco fases del duelo de Kübler-Ross escondidas en la historia. *# Los habitantes de Clock Town, en la fase de negación. Que se niegan a creer que está llegando el fin del mundo. *# La princesa Deku ha desaparecido y culpan de ello al pequeño mono, así que lo capturan e intentan matarlo aún cuando éste es inocente, sólo por el hecho de que estaba con la princesa Deku investigando el templo, haciendo referencia a la ira. *# El fantasma de Darmani realiza una negociación con Link para que, a través de la magia, le ayudase a volver a la vida y así él ayudaría a los Goron. *# La depresión de Lulu, la zora que se aleja de todos y se aísla manteniendo la mirada perdida hacia el templo. La pérdida de su voz es una señal de su reclusión. *# En el templo de la torre de piedra, Link debe utilizar imágenes de sí mismo. Estas imágenes sin vida ni expresión pertenecerían a sus cuatro fases anteriores y, dejándolas atrás, él consigue la aceptación de su pérdida y seguir adelante. *En el videojuego Rime, nos muestra también estas fases de duelo mientras se resuelven distintos rompecabezas mientras intentamos escapar de una isla desierta Notas Lectura adicional * Brent, Mark R.: An attributional analysis of Kübler-Ross’ model of dying. Harvard University, 1981. * Kubler-Ross, E.: On death and dying. Nueva York: Routledge, 1973. ISBN 0-415-04015-9. * Kubler-Ross, E.: On grief and grieving: finding the meaning of grief through the five stages of loss. Nueva York: Simon & Schuster, 2005. ISBN 0-7432-6344-8. * Scire, P.: "Applying grief stages to organizational change", 2007. * Van der Poel, Johannes Hendrikus: An evaluation of the relevance of the Kübler-Ross model to the post-injury responses of competitive athletes. University of the Free State, 2000. Enlaces externos * Sitio web de Elisabeth Kübler-Ross. * Five stages of grief, artículo de Elisabeth Kübler-Ross. * «On death and dying», entrevista a la Dra. Elizabeth Kübler-Ross. Categoría:Libros de psicología Categoría:Libros de 1969 Categoría:Duelo (emoción) nl:Rouwverwerking#De fasen volgens Kübler-Ross